Ross
American |birth date = June 2, 1986 |birth place = Teh Panda Hospital Where teh Pandas Are Born |age = 28 |gender = Male |height = 5 feet 4 inches |weight = 280 pounds |relatives = Reggie Panda (dad) Diane Panda (mom) Abby Panda (sister) Luke "Beaver Boy" Panda (brother) Sharrie Panda (sister) |occupation = Unemployed |education = The Panda School for the Pandas (elementary and middle School) Good Boy Boarding School (high school) Dumbass University (College) |aliases = Ross R-Man SugarPlum |love interests = Tammy |friends = Perry Bonkers Tammy Victor Joyce |enemies = Celine Dion Paula Deen Flopzee Man |archenemy = Rick |residence = 2444 Fatass Lane |weapons = Leopard print AK-47 |paraphernalia = Bullet Proof Fest (On Occasion) |abilities = Shapeshifting Object Based Powers Mutation Chi Animal Mimicry Wallcrawling Waterbreathing Firebreathing Energy Blasts Teleportation Animal Morphing Inorganic Size Shifting Sublimation |alignment = Good (Former Antihero) |debut = Mortal Insanity |created by = Derpy |signature appearance = Mortal Insanity |latest appearance = Foundry X |japanese voice = Testu Inada |english voice = Seth McFarlene |spanish voice = Rafe Casette|image = }} . Ross the Panda was born on June 2nd, 1986. He currently is the main character in Mortal Insanity. Personality Ross is a foodie and constantly eats. He is grumpy when he doesn't get much sleep. Ross loves boobs and collects pictures of them. Ross is a smoker. He has a crush on Tammy and is friends with, Perry, Victor, and Bonkers. Childhood Ross was born in 1986 to Jill and Reginold ("Reggie") Panda. He excelled in grade school until Jill and Reggie got divorced. In fourth grade he got mixed up in the wrong crowd. He joined a gang, and terrorized the nerdy kids. He almost took fifth grade twice and went to summer school every year. In High school he almost killed himself. He was unhappy with his life, until college where he met his best friends Tammy, Perry, and Victor. while there he also met a slacker professor that goes by Bonkers, who also later became a sort of mentor to him. Adulthood:"The Accident" Ross was with Tammy, Bonkers, and Perry when they went on Vacation to Ukraine. They decided to have a picnic in a nuclear testing plant and set their sandwiches down on the ground. They then ate them and somehow gained Superpowers. Future TBA Appearances In Mortal Insanity Ross is the main protagonist. He is friends with Perry, Tammy, Bonkers, Joyce and Victor. His worst enemy is Rick, who wants nothing more than Ross dead. He is voiced by Seth McFarlene In Fanick Scuffle 2 Ross appears an unlockable character. He has nothing to do with the story and barely made the cut. His moveset is ripped straight out of the game Foundry X In Fanick Scuffle 3 Ross appears as a playable character. He has involvement in the story which starts out with him going to the mall on February 13 scrambling to find Tammy a Valentines Day gift. He is a starter. In Syndicate Ross appears in the episode Panda and makes cameos in The Epic Episode, She's A Maneater and Letting the Cat out of the Bag. He is also seen in a silhouette in A Team of Their Own, A Syndicate Movie, and Labor Day Invader. Category:Ross The Panda Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes